I Was Born To Make You Happy
by Kay3
Summary: The shikon no tama is complete but Naraku isn't dead and grows stronger by the day. The gods decide it is to dangerous for Kagome to keep the jewel so they give the shikon a mortal body and entrust it to Sesshoumaru. What happens when the youkai prince f


Summary: Kagome is in possession of the completed Shikon no Tama. The only problem is that Naraku is not dead. Because of this event the gods have decided that it is too dangerous for Kagome to keep the jewel so they give the cursed jewel a human body and entrust it to Sesshoumaru. What happens when the Youkai Prince falls in love with the one he is to protect?  
  
I Was Born To Make You Happy  
  
by Kara W.  
  
Chapter 1: Give Me A Body  
  
Kagome looked around the bloody field. It had been a hard battle. Many had died except for the one who was the stem of their torment . Naraku. Inu-Yasha had been badly wounded . Many of their allies like Kogua the wolf prince , Jinenji the kind demon , and Rouyakan kind the forest protector were dead. Their blood was the price for the small jewel she held in her palm now. The completed Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome looked towards her hanyou companion , who at the moment was being carried towards the village by his older brother Sesshoumaru.  
  
'It's funny how something so vile could bring these sworn enemies together.' she mused. Scanning the field she saw her other companions , Miroku and Sango , who at the moment were starting to bury their fallen friends. Turning her back away from the scene she walked slowly towards the village as a storm began to roll in. "Oh Kami what do I do now that the jewel is complete."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::In the Spirit World:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I the heavens the gods were attempting to come up with an answer.  
  
"I CANNOT BELIEVE THOSE IDIOTS LOST!!!" boomed Susano causing lightning to streak across the sky.  
  
"Calm yourself Susano." the goddess Amaterasu stated from the head of the table. She rose and cleared her throat. "My fellow gods, I have called you here today to discuss the Naraku problem."  
  
"No shit." Susano grumbled from his seat  
  
Amaterasu shot him a glare and he was silent once more. " Even with the combined power of the demon brothers, the half demon , Naraku , has still not been defeated. The group still does not how know how to harness the true power of the jewel to finally defeat Naraku. And even though the completed jewel is not in his grasp at the moment but lies with the miko Kagome, he has still become too powerful for them to stop."  
  
Hachiman, the god of war , interrupted . "Not to be rude Amaterasu. But please tell us something we don't already know."  
  
Amaterasu looked at him with a dead calm look on her face . "You want to know more ?..Well I have found that Naraku's ambitions have changed. He no longer seeks to be a full demon...."  
  
Susano rudely interrupted again by getting up and walking towards the door. " Well then I'll take leave, for we have nothing to worry about." Amaterasu's next words stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Naraku plans to make himself a god."  
  
There was silence in the room. Ho Masubi, god of fire , broke the silence, his skin growing more orange in color indicating his growing anger. "What are we to do?" he asked in forced calmness, trying to get a hold on his temper.  
  
Amaterasu sighed. " I do not know what our plan of action shall be but I do know this. As long as the miko Kagome, is in possession of the Shikon jewel on earth , Naraku is closer to becoming the god he desires to be."  
  
Benzaiten, goddess of love ,spoke up next, her eight hands fidgeting in her lap. " Well what are we to do? We cannot leave the jewel on earth for Naraku will eventually get it...but if we keep it here then he may then become a threat to the heavens."  
  
"Yes ." Susano all but yelled." What are we to do with the cursed jewel." Suddenly all the gods started to scream out their ideas. Each idea was worst than the last. In all the confusion a usually quiet voice spoke up.  
  
"I know what we should do." stated the god of enlightenment, Fugen Bosatsu. All of the twenty or so gods there leaned in to hear what the wisest of them all had to say. " We can let the jewel remain on earth but we should change the form of it so that Naraku cannot easily sense it yet it can also harness all the power within it at will.."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" asked Amaterasu eagerly.  
  
"I am saying we should make the jewel mortal, give it a human body." 


End file.
